hellraiserfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellraiser: Hellworld
Hellraiser: Hellworld, is a horror movie directed by Rick Bota. Released straight to DVD on September 6, 2005, it is the eighth film in the Hellraiser series and the last to feature Doug Bradley as Pinhead. Plot The film introduces a circle of youths who are addicted to playing Hellworld, an online computer game based on the Hellraiser series. The film opens at the funeral of Adam, one of the friends who was obsessed with the game and has killed himself to give his soul to the Cenobites. The remaining five friends blame themselves for not having prevented Adam's suicide. Two years later, they nonetheless attend a private Hellworld Party at an old mansion. Mike, Derrick and Allison are enthusiastic about the party, while Chelsea only reluctantily accompanies them. Jake, who also attends, is still very much distressed by Adam's death. They are cordially welcomed by the middle-aged party host, who offers them drinks, shows them around the mansion, allegedly a former convent and asylum also built by Lemarchand, and provides them with cell phones to communicate with other guests. As the party progresses, Allison, Derrick and Mike find themselves trapped in separate parts of the house and are gruesomely killed by the Host, Pinhead, or Cenobite minions Chatterer and Bound. Jake and Chelsea separately find themselves treated as if they were invisible by the other party guests and the police (called in by Chelsea). They also encounter appearances by the Cenobites (including Allison and Mike) which all turn out to be hallucinations. Chelsea finds out that the Host is actually Adam's father who is out to avenge his son's death on his Hellworld-playing friends. The two flee the now empty mansion but are stopped by the Host, who now reveals he earlier drugged the five with a powerful psychedelic, buried them outside the house in coffins provided with a tube for air and called their cell phones to feed them suggestions. Their previous experiences were all results of the victim's fertile imagination based on the Host's suggestions. While Allison, Derrick and Mike actually died in the ordeal, Chelsea and Jake are both rescued several days later by the police. The police inform them that they were led to the graves by a mysterious phone call from the empty mansion. The film shows what appears to Adam's ghost standing in the window. Later, the Host sits in a bedroom, going through souvenirs of his son. He finds and opens an actual Lemarchand's box, which really summons the Cenobites. Pinhead praises Adam's ingenuity and mocks the Host's disbelief. The Host frantically tries to wake up from his supposed nightmare, but the Chatterer III and Bound II slice him into pieces. Jake and Chelsea are shown driving into the sunrise, when they receive a mysterious phone call from the Host, who suddenly appears in the back seat. The two almost crash the car but are able to stop it. The last scene shows the police entering the bedroom in which the Host opened the box, the walls blood-smeared and the box lying on the floor. Cast *Doug Bradley as Pinhead *Lance Henriksen as The Host *Katheryn Winnick as Chelsea *Christopher Jacot as Jake *Khary Payton as Derrick *Henry Cavill as Mike *Anna Tolputt as Allison *Stelian Urian as Adam Trivia Category:Movies